YELLOW FLASH
by umaki ngantok
Summary: NARUTO DI BUANG OLEH KLANNYA KARENA TIDAK DAPAT MENGUASAI FUJUTSU TAPI DIA KEMBALI SEBAGAI PENGGUNA RAIJUTSU, bad summary maklum author baru
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : bukan saya WARNING: acak acak,bahasa tidak baku,dll Ahahahaha... saya kembali lagi denga cerita yang baru padahal story yang lain masih belum kelar tapi mau gimana lagi begitu banyak inspirasi yang muncul,jadi akan sia sia bila di biarkan dan untuk cerita kali ini saya terinspirasi dari kaze no stigma Bagaimana perasaanmu jika menjadi anak yang terbuang,di buang oleh ayahmu,ibumu,dan klan mu pasti sakit rasanya. Itulah yang dialami seorang pemuda berambut jabrik pirang yang tak lain adalah naruto,dia di buang oleh ayah dari klan namikaze karena tidak bisa menguasai sihir angin. Klan namikaze adalah klan yang menguasai sihir (fujutsu) angin dan salah satu dari sekian banyak klan besar yang di hormati,pemimpin klan saat ini adalah namikaze minato ayah dari naruto. Tepatnya 6 tahun yang lalu saat diadakan pertandingan antara para penerus klan namikaze muda saat itu naruto kalah dari seorang gadis lebih muda darinya. Karena itulah ayah membuangnya karena malu dia sebagai seorang pemimpin klan memliki anak yang tidak bisa menggunakan sihir angin. Kalian pasti bertanya dimana naruto,sekarang naruto berada di dalam sebuah rungan yaorang bisa di bilang lumayan besar,dia tidak sendirian disana juga ada seorang pria berbadan besar dan berotot warna kulit agak hitam orang itulah adalah A atau lebih sering di panggil raikage A, pemimpin dari klan kumo "jadi apa misinya?" tanya naruto langsung ke inti masalah ,raikage pun menyerah sebuah amplop ke naruto. Dengan teliti naruto membaca data tersebut tiba tiba ekspresinya berubah muram. "apa kau bisa mengurusnya?" tanya raikage dengan serius ke naruto "sebenarnya aku sangat malas ke sana,tapi karena kau minta akan ku urus" jawab naruto dengan sedikit nada malas "tenang saja setelah tugas bocah itu selesai akn ku surh dia membantu" "tidak perlu aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri" tolak naruto "semua kebutuhan sudah di urus jadi kau bisa pergi besok" "ha'i" naruto membungkuk hormat dan pergi keluar dari rungan itu Kalian pasti bertanya sekarang naruto jadi apa,naruto sekarang menjadi salah satu dari dari klan kumo,setelah di keluarkan dari klan namikaze naruto pergi tanpa tujuan dan akhirnya bertemu dengan seseorang dan di ajak ke klan kumo. Naruto sekarang menjadi pengguna sihir petir (raijutsu) di dalam klan kumo naruto mendapat julukan kilat kuning. ~~~~ TIME SKIP ~~~~ Sekarang naruto sedang berada di bandara jepang setelah perjalanan yang cukup panjang dari amerika ke jepang. Naruto datang ke jepang bukan untuk liburan melainkan menjalankan sebuah misi dari A. Naruto pun menstop sebuah taksi dan mulai menaikinya,dengan tenang taksi melaju di jalanan dengan tenang sementara naruto melihat pemandangan "sudah lama sekali" kata naruto pelan. Tak berapa lama naruto tiba di sebuah hotel cukup mewah, naruto pun masuk dan memsan sebuah kamar . Naruto sekarang berada di sebuah kamar di lantai 50,naruto menjatuh kan barng bawaan sembarngan dan melihat pemandang luar. ~~~~xxxx~~~~ Di rungan seoarang pria paruh baya berambut pirang jabrik yang tak lain namikaze minato sedang memijat keningnya karena pusing ,sudah tiga anggota klannya meninggal terbunuh dengan mengenaskan. "jadi siapa kali ini korbannya? Bagaimana keadaannya" tanya minato iruka "korban adalah , Keadaannya sama seperti yang lain" jawab iruka "apakah hanya dari klan kita saja?" "ha'i,apakah ini ulah klan lain?" "mungkin,mereka pasti menggunakan youma (roh jahat) tapi kenapa hanya klan kita?" pikir minato dia tidak mengerti untuk apa menyerap kekutan pengguna sihir angin, memang benar bebarap jenis youma ada yang menyerap kekuatan manusia tapi jika ingin mengumpulkan kekuatan kenapa hanya dari klan namikaze. "buat kelompok untuk menyelidiki ini" perintah minato "hai" jawab iruka ~~~~ xxx~~~~ Sementara itu dalam gelapnya malam seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang rambutnya yang panjang di biarkan tergerai yang tak lain adalh shion atau namikaze shion sedang mengerutu sendiri karena telat pulang gara gara les "sial sekali" umpatn shion tapi seketika dia berhenti karena merasakan kehadiran beberapa orang,dari depannya terlihat beberapa preman sedang asik mabuk,shion pun melewati mereka tapi langkah terhenti ketika salah satu dari mereka menghadangnya. "hai...nona manis maukah kau menemanikami" uacap preman iyu dengan bau alkohol di mulutnya. Sementara shion melihat dengan jijik "menyingkir dari hadapanku" perintah shion "jika tidak?" tanya preman itu dengan seyum meremehkan, "maka kau akan menyesal jika tidak melakunnya" kata shion lalu mengumpulkan angin di tangannya lalu memukul preman itu,karena telah di lapisi angin preman itu pun terpental kebelang menghantam tembok. "apa kalian juga mau?" tanya shion ke preman lain,semua preman menunjukkan wajah ketakutan mereka hanya geleng geleng kepala untuk menjawab pertayaan shion. Shion pun pergi meinggalkan mereka tak berapa lama mersakan hawa kehaddiran seseorng tapi berbeda dengan yang tadi hawa ini lebih kuat mungkin seorang yang sama sepertinya "AAARRRGGKKK" sebuah teriakan mengagetkannya tanpa banyak pikir dengan sekuat tenaga shion berlari ke asal suara,setelah cukup lama shionberhasil ketempat kejadian disana ia melihat seorang pria sedang terpasung dan ada dua orang pria lain yang satu sedang memegang guci dan memasukan tenaga pria yang di pasung ke guci yang satunya hanya mengamati proses. "apa yang kalian lakukan" kedua pria itupun menoleh ke shion,mereka berdua menganguk dan satu pria yang dari tidak memegang guci maju kearah shion,karena sedang terng bulan wajah pria itu mulai terlihat ramput pirang panjang berantakn,badan yang cukup besar dan wajah yang mengerikan. "sepertinya kau telah berada tempat yang salah bocah" kata orang itu dengan seyum mengerikan. Shion pun langsung posisi bertarung. "hahahaa...apa kau mau melawanku?" tawa orang itu,shion pun tak mau mendengar ocehannya lagi dan lansung menyerang dengan pisau angin tapi sebelum mengenai orang itu sudah menghilang dari hadapannya 'cepat sekai' batin shion. Pria itu sudah berada di belakang shion "kau harus tau di mana lawanmu sebelum menyerang" katanya lalu menendang shion sampai menghantam diding "UGGH.." shion pun mulai berdiri kembalitapi sebelum berdiri dengan tegak pria itu sudah mencekik lehernya dan mengkatnya "jangan sampai kau membunuhnya,dia masih berguna" kata rekanya yang telah selesai dengan menyerap semua kekuatan orang yang di pasung,sementara keadaan pria yang terpasung sangat mengenaskan badannya telah kering seperti tulang di bungkus kulit. Lalu pria yang mencekik shion melepaskan cekikkannya dan shion pun ter jatuh "uhuk uhuk" sementara shion mencopa mengambil nafas kembali. "sepertinya kalian sedang berseng senang" kata seorang pria dari kegelapan,perlahan berjalan mendekati mereka sinar bulan mulai menerangi wajahnya dan terlihat senyum iblis di wajahnya "lama tak bertemu kinkaku,ginkaku" sapa naruto sementara yang di sapa hnya tersenyum iblis. "apa kau kesini untuk menghentikan kami naruto" tanya kinkaku sementara shion hanya memandang naruto dengan syook "tidak sekarang,aku hanya ingin menyap kalian" kata naruto santai dan melihat ke arah shion "Oooh teryata ada kau shion lama tak bertemu" sapa naruto ke shion "untuk malam ini sudah cukup" kta ginkaku,lalu mulai pergi dengan kinkaku "kau beruntung kali ini ucap ginkaku ke shion. Naruto beranjak pergi tapi sebuah suara menghentikannya "tunggu" teriak shion yang sudah berdiri "kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya shion ke naruto TBC mohon RNR 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: naruto mashasi kishimoto**

**Pair : naruto x ?**

**Warning : abal abal,typo,gaje,DLL**

**Blue-senpai,uchiha no aiko,hanafid,dante,robyzek, ,sang fajar,DLL terimaksih atas review dan sarannya.**

Drreet dreet dreet

bukan sebuah jam yang berbunyi melainkan getaran dari ponsel membangunkan naruto di pagi hari. Dengan terpaksa naruto harus mengankatnya

"halo..." ucap naruto yang setengah sadar dari tidurnya.

"NARUTO..." suara yang keras berasal dari sisi yang lain harus memaksanya membuka matanya lebar lebar.

"ha'i..." jawab naruto yang telah bangun sepenuhnya.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK SEGERA MENANGKAP MEREKA?" bentak orang itu.

"ternyata mereka sangat licin seperti belut Jadi mungkin aku akan memakan banyak waktu untuk menyelaisaikannya" kata naruto yang mulai bangun dari tempat tidur lalu menuju jendela untuk melihat pemandangan kota di pagi hari.

"ITU HANYA ALASAN SAJA BOCAH, aku tahu masalahmu dengan keluargamu dulu tapi jangan jadikan tugas ini untuk ajang balas dendam pada mereka," suara yang tadinya penuh Dengan penekanan kini telah berubah halus layak seorang ayah.

"meskipun kau tidak ingin membantu mereka,setidaknya lalu kan tugas ini untuk kumo" naruto yang mendengar itu hanya diam saja untuk beberapa saat,merenungkan Kembali tugas yang di terimanya ini.

Dalam hati dia ingin sekali menyelaisaikan tugas ini untuk membuatnya bangga,tapi setelah mengetahui masalah ini menyangkut Klan namikaze mood naruto langsung memburuk untuk menyelasaikan tugas ini.

"ha'i" jawab naruto patuh.

"dan satu lagi,aku telah meminta kerjasama pada klan namikaze" mendengar kata itu mata naruto lansung terbelalak.

"untuk apa? Aku bisa mengatasi mere.." *tut* *tut* *tut* tapi sebelum selesai bicara sudah terlebih dahulu terputus.

"ciih" naruto hanya mendencak kesal,kerjasama dengan klan namikaze adalah hal yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Sebuah pesan muncul di ponselnya 'jam 9 kau harus pergi ke tempat klan namikaze' itulah kata yang tertulis di pesan naruto. Tanpa banyak mengeluh naruto pun mulai bersiap siap untuk pergi.

**XXX TIME SKIP XXX**

hari ini cuaca begitu cerah tapi berbeda dengan hati naruto yang begitu suram,Naruto sudah tiba di depan gerbang mansion namikaze. naruto mulai berjalan Ke gerbang *tok* *tok* naruto pun mengetuk pintu gerbang.

Tak berapa lama gerbang terbuka "KAU?" orang yang membuka gerbang itu kaget dengan ke datangan naruto

"lama tak bertemu kotetsu" sapa naruto

"aah... ya" jawab kotetsu sekenanya ia benar benar tidak tau harus bersikap seperti apa di depan naruto.

"apa aku bisa masuk sekarang?" tanya naruto,dan kotetsu hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda.

Perlahan naruto mulai memasuki wilayah namikaze hal yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya bahwa dia akan memijakan kaki disini lagi,matanya mulai memandang sekeliling tak banyak hal yang berubah disini Tak berapa lama naruto tiba di salah satu tempat di wilayah namikaze. dan mungkin ini juga merupakan waktu yang benar benar buruk untuk datang kemari,pasalnya Saat sedang di adakan upacara pemakaman untuk orang yang menjadi korban kinkaku dan ginkaku.

Orang orang di sana memandang naruto dengan pandangan berbagai macam tapi naruto hanya menunjukan wajah tidak peduli.

"UNTUK APA KAU KESINI?" teriak salah seorang anggota klan yang mencegat naruto untuk melanjutkan jalannya.

"tidak ada urusannya denganmu" ucap naruto dingin.

"ap apa katamu,beraninya kau" orang itu pun mengularkan sebuah serangan ke naruto berupa pisau angin. Tapi sebelum mengenainya ia sudah menghilang dalam kilatan kuning.

dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa Naruto pun muncul tepat hadapan orang itu. beberapa detik mereka berdua sama sama memberikan tatapan yang penuh dengan kebencian.

Mengumpul kekuatan angin di tangan orang itu bermaksud akan memukul naruto *bugk* akan tetapi orang itu sudah lebih dulu jatuh tak sadarkan diri karena serangan naruto.

Orang orang yang melihat itu hanya kaget karena kecepatan naruto, "beraninya kau" anggota klan yang lain pun mulai maju menyerang naruto.

"BERHENTI" tapi sebuah suara yang berasal dari kepala klan menghentikan mereka semua.

"ikuti aku" kata minato mulai berjalan pergi dari keramaian,naruto pun muncul di belakang minato dan mengikutinya.

**XXXXXX**

Kali ini naruto telah berada di salah satu ruangan bersama mih dan anak tidak anato,kedaan di sana begitu sunyi ayah dan anak berbicara sedikit pun,bahkan mereka tidak ada yang ingin mulai mengawali pembicaraan.

"ehemmb...jadi sekarang kau pengguna raijutsu?" minato lah yang mulai mengawali pembicaraan lebih dulu.

"Seperti yang anda lihat sekarang" kata naruto tenang sambil menatap minato.

"jadi apa tujuan kinkaku dan ginkaku?"

"itulah menjadi masalah kami sekarang,kami masih belum mengetahui dengan jelas tujuan mereka berdua."

"begitu.. ini akan semakin sulit, tempat persembunyian mereka?"

"entalah" kata naruto cuek

**XXXX TIME SKIP XXXX**

Setelah perundingan cukup lama naruto pun keluar ruangan, saat berjalan keluar naruto tak sengaja bertemu dengan ibunya. Untuk bebrapa detik mereka saling bertatapan, naruto pun hanya membungkuk sebagai tanda penghormatan dan mulai berjalan kembali melawatinya tanpa memberikan sepatah kata apapun.

"tunggu sebentar" saat naruto akan keluar sebuah suara menghentikannya,naruto pun berbalik menghadap orang yang memanggilnya. Yang sekarang di depannya tak lain adalah shion.

"ada apa?" tanya naruto

"kau masih belum menjawab petanyaanku malam itu"

**Flashback on**

Malam itu atau lebih tepatnya saat pertemuan kinkaku dan itu shion bertanya kepada naruto

"kenapa kau di sini?

Dan apa hubunganmu dengan mereka?" tanya shion

"tak ada urusannya denganmu bocah" kata naruto memsukan tangan ke saku celana

"boc-bocah,kau tahu aku sudah berumur 16 tahun" teriak shion mulai marah karena di katai bocah oleh naruto

"bagiku kau masih bocah,dan jangan ikut campur dalam masalah ini" balas naruto santai dan mulai menghilang dalam kilatan.

"HEI... TUNGGU JANGAN PERGI SIALAN" shion pun berteriak teriak sendiri karena di tinggal naruto.

**Flashback of**

Begitulah ceritanya dan sekarang shion meminta penjelasan naruto kembali.

"hemb.." naruto pun menganguk tanda mengerti "lain kali saja" kata naruto muli menghilang kembali dan shion berteriak kembali karena belum mendapatkan jawaban.

"naruto pun muncul di salah satu gedung pencakar langit dia memandang mengamati kota ini atau lebih tepat ke salah satu gedung tua.

"ketemu,hanya perlu umpan untuk memaksanya keluar" kata naruto sambil tersenyum mengerikan membayangkan rencananya yang mengerikan.

Langit sudah gelap dan bulan pun sudah muncul pertanda hari sudah malam dan lagi lagi shion harus pulang malam karena les yang ia jalani.

"kita bertemu lagi nona" sebuah suara yang ia kenal memangilnya shion pun melihat melihat ke asal suara dan di sana terlihat kinkaku dan ginkaku menghadang jalan,shion pun memasang kuda kuda.

"ini benar benar keberuntunganku,akan ku tangkap kalian" kata shion

"sepertinya kamilah yang harus berkata seperti itu" kata kinkaku sambil tersenyum mengerikan

**TBC**

**Akhirnya untuk chapter ini selesai juga,maaf kalau chapter ini jelek dan yang kudapatkan saat membuat ini muncul dengan tiba tiba jadinya pendek.**

**Dan mohon untuk sarannya senjata yang pas untuk shion tapi harus yang berhubung dengan elemen angin dan kalau bisa mohon saranya untuk jurus naruto karena saya kehabisan ide. **

**sekian dan terima kasih.**


End file.
